got7fandomcom-20200213-history
Tic Tic Tok
Tic Tic Tok is a song recorded by South Korean boy group GOT7. It is the sixth and final track from their fourth mini album MAD. It also appears on their first repackage album MAD: Winter Edition as the ninth track. Audio Spotify |Rom = |Eng = Let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Something’s different. Baby watch me like that I can only see you. I can’t take my eyes off from you I go one step closer following your shadow yeah which shakes my eyes oh I get drunk by your eyes which are looking at me I can’t even miss one single moment oh You are especially beautiful today girl Let me stop this time Tic Tic Tok You. Everything is filled up with you I can’t hide it Show me Come closer to me So that I can feel you Let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Baby Please look at me Yes like that. Baby show me your love I want to lock you in me who’s shining yeah I spell on you oh I fall into your lips that’s whisphering I can’t even forget about it for a second oh Day by day, it dyes me Let me stop this time Tic Tic Tok You. Everything is filled up with you I can’t hide it Show me Come closer to me So that I can feel you OK Running out of time So for now just look at me Get it on right just two of us Give it to the fullest without any regrets Run as you want, just two of us So that you can lean on me come here Lean on the broad shoulder now Feeling fresh and new Feel it. Here’s our stage Let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Show me yourself just like that. Look at me So that I can embrace you who’s inside of me My heart wants you. I hope you to feel the same Let me control you. You know you like it baby You got me good I feel real good. I fell in love at first sight Everything has stopped in this place – No time to be bored. Just like this, keep going, beautiful you. Carve yourself inside of me, Girl you’re my diamond You. This feeling that makes everything special I can’t hide it Show me come closer to me So that I can feel you Let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do Let me let me see you want me baby Let me see you do }} Navigation Category:GOT7 Category:MAD Category:MAD: Winter Edition Category:Discography Category:Songs